Pierre Angelo
Pierre Angelo Antonioli Flores (September 24, 1972, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) is a Mexican-Italian actor, director and humorist. He was first known for his role in the kids 80’s show Chiquilladas, which launched his career into the comedy world within Mexican television, theater, movies, among others. His TV career includes several acclaimed TV shows, such as:Libre para amarte (2013), Pierre Notas (2008-2010), Parodiando (2012), La familia P. Luche (2002-2003), Pequeños Gigantes (2011), El Privilegio de Mandar (2005-2006), La Parodia (2004-2007), Chiquilladas, La Cuchufleta, La Vida en Risa, Atrévete a soñar (2009), and Al Fin de Semana (2001-2002). Pierre Angelo has also formed part of commended theatrical shows, such as: El Tenorio Cómico (2013), Don Juan Tenorio (Theater International Festival, Puebla, 2012). Being an author, producer and actor in the play Los 4 Jinetes del Apocalife and participating in Bicentenorio have also shown his interest in political satire and humor. Pierre Angelo was born and raised in Mexico City, Mexico along with his sister Gabriella Antonioli who is currently an industrial designer and entrepreneur. His mother, María Elena Flores (Mexican heritage) is the academic director of the Mercedes Institute and his father, Celestino Antonioli (Italian heritage) is an engineer and academic director at the Instituto Politécnico Nacional specialists of new technologies. Result of his marriage to Mexican actress, Marisol del Olmo, is his daughter, Isabella Antonioli. Education being a crucial aspect of his life, Pierre has attended multiple schools and received several degrees. He first attended Universidad Intercontinental where he received a Bachelor in Communications. He later attended Universidad del Francés where he received his title in Marketing. Other schools he has attended are: Escuela Superior de Música (voice, piano, clarinet), Escuela Nacional de Música, and Marymount School, New York. He also attended multiple workshops to develop talents and knowledge in topics such as: improvisation, pantomime, jester, theater, and art of comedy, amongst others. After being named part of the cast for Chiquilladas, Pierre Angelo became a household name within child stars in the Mexican community. With the show being aired on primetime by Televisa and available in countries, such as México, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Colombia, Perú, and USA (Univisión and Galavisión), Angelo formed part of the show for 7 years. At the age of 12, Angelo became part of another Televisa production with a children cast, which was also aired in multiple countries throughout Latin America, called La Carabina de Ambrosio. Upon becoming a young adult, he decided to take a break from television and work in theater. It wasn't until 1990 when he returned to TV as the host of the show "Súper Vacaciones"; with 820 aired episodes, the show was finished, and in 1992 Angel vs. Angel came out as the first Sitcom Pierre would be part of. A year after, he was a part of the show "ÁNDALE!", where he was part of the actors selected for various sketches during this daily show. From 1994 to 2001, he participated in various TV shows such as La Vida en Risa, La Cuchufleta, Nosotros Somos Así and Al Fin de Semana. From 2002 to 2003 and 2006 to 2007, Angelo participated as part of the cast for La familia P. Luche, a show produced by Eugenio Derbez. It received two awards (2004 and 2008) as Best Comedy Show. Between both seasons of the series, he participated in the live show La parodia, which was transmitted in over 10 countries, and from 2005 to 2006 he was part of the acclaimed show El Privilegio de Mandar. Show that was based on a politic satire. Both of these shows won awards for Best Comedy Show as well, in 2006 (La Parodia) and 2007 (El Privilegio de Mandar). In 2009 he took part in the telenovela Atrévete a soñar for 160 episodes, which was the first telenovela to ever air on Sunday. Pierre’s talent to impersonate other characters with the help of makeup and FX effects was demonstrated from 2008 to 2010 where he appeared in the morning news Primero Noticias, with Carlos Loret de Mola with his comedy/news section Pierre Notas which on a daily basis increased the ratings of the show. In 2011 and 2012, Angelo was a judge in the reality shows Pequeños Gigantes and Parodiando. Pequeños Gigantes consisted of a talent competition among children and Parodiando was a contest on parody performances. Category:Actors from Mexico